marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Brinker Terra
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is laneydl Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Brinker was born in Doncaster, United Kingdom on November 3rd, 1997. His father was a well known plastic surgeon and his mother a dermatologist which meant they were a fairly well off family. All the way up into the sixth grade Brink had been educated at one of the most pretentious prep schools in that area. Though his father was rather arrogant, his mum was down to earth and tried her best to keep Brinker from being that way. Since it was an all boys achademy, Brinker had never spent a lot of time around girls. It was during the summer after his first year in junior high school, that he discovered his powers. Sitting along a lake, at his summer home his family had recently built, he noticed a beautiful girl laying out on the other side. Brinker was too nervous to do anything untill the girl looked up and waved at the poor boy. Overcome with excitement because he had finally been noticed by a girl, he looked desperately for a way to get to the other side. The lake stretched on for several kilometers in both directions so there was no way to get around it. Frustrated he wished the lake would just separate into two different bodies of water; it did just that. Both the boy and girl stood up shocked at what had just happened, but instead of crossing Brinker tested to see if it was he who had caused that to happen. While he was distracted the girl ran away and told her parents who then reported it to the police. The Terra family were fined for destructing of the cities property, though it was easily paid off. Brinker's father said he was disappointed in what he had done, but made it obvious it was more than that. While his mother supported him completely his father turned into someone completely different and became verbally abusive. When Professor Muller came to visit the family Brinker's mum was the only reluctant one to letting him leave. It did not take long for her to realise it was in his best interest to go. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Because of his upbringing, Brinker has a tendency to be self-involved and more concerned with what is benefits him the most. With this being said he is also very caring and accepting of others. He has average intelligence but is extremely creative and has great imagination, which helps with his manipulation powers. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? X-Men; A student at Xaviers School Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student grade 11. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? A Hero though sometimes it isn't clear. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Brinker posseses Terrakinesis or Earth Manipulation. Deep down he has a generous and caring side to him that wants to make others happy but it is often covered by his conceitedness. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? '---' Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Around 3 times a week. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Central Time Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation